Lore's TRUE Champion
by the sonic devil
Summary: A normal human gets sucked into the AQworlds universe, only to find out he is destined to save it from the forces of chaos. Taking a while to get back into the spirit of things, but this WILL be updated someday, believe me.
1. Beta Prologue

YO YO YO GUYS, im bbbbaaaaaaaccccckk (cue evil laughter and thunder)

Any ways, I've decided to make an aqworlds crossover and this will be the first beta story and as I make chapters with this story, I'm letting anybody take a copy of the chapters and try to re-work them into better ones if they need work (only if people are willing to work with me with this story), and until I decided to do parings, no yaoi, or yuri until I deem it fit

Enjoy the show

Dark… that is what we first encounter, a seemingly never-ending expanse of darkness with no true law bound to this plane. As we look for any form of life, even a single spark of existence, a pillar of light equal to the brightness of a spotlight spawns and in that VERY spotlight, a figure appears

He seems to be wearing a standard business man suit with one huge change… its all black, even the tie is black

This being has no true way to identify himself because every part of his body where human flesh would be exposed in a standard business man suit is pure white (but not too bright of a white that hurts your eyes) and as he moves into the spotlight, it speaks

"Welcome to today's little *chuckle* story telling episode, though this isn't like a fake story, much as a real one"

Soon more spotlight like pillars appear housing within them, orbs of different colors: one red, one blue, one brown, one green, one white, and yet one stood out among all others.

It was a baby blue orb with patches of white, and green in different shapes…..it was earth or yet, a small scale version of it (it's a model and some events will be explained later on)

"This story follows the life of one person, who even if he exists in the world of earth, that he wasn't really born on it. Rather, he was born in a different plane of existence and he discovered this world through the most unlikely of means… an MMORPG known as AQWorlds"

"it is here, during one online quest that he will discover his true origins, and rise to become the TRUE savior of lore, for he will carve a path that will have put EVEN the greatest heroes of time to shame"

As he speaks, the spotlights fade away slowly, and one by one the orbs disappear. The final one being the earth look-alike. Then, the mysterious being's spotlight fades away differently, with it fading away slowly at the bottom, until only his head remained. And as it faded away into the ether, his supposedly final words were "let the story… begin" and with that, only the blackness of this realm remained…

_**So guys, how was this story, tell me what you think and maybe you can help em out trying to remake it into a better one. Note that this story will be a beta of sorts, and a revised version will appear for every chapter that is released in this one. You have permission to take copies of this story and to rework it into a better one if you see any plot holes, or anything that immediately makes this story look noobish. Well, expect another chapter soon but I GTG.**_

_Through the fires of chaos,_

_ The sonic devil_


	2. Important AN

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

VizordEspada Ichigo Shirosaji

The Infamous Man

the sonic devil


End file.
